Cujo: The Alternative Ending
by FE Girl 1
Summary: What really happened when Donna shot Cujo? Did Cujo die or did he live? Takes place after the end of the movie. I DO NOT OWN CUJO!


Donna grabbed the gun as Cujo growled at her, blood completely all over its fur and strings of saliva dripping down its mouth. Tad was in her arms, trying to breathe in some more air and could not be able to tell what was going on, his ears buzzing loudly. Then the 200-pound Saint Bernard was advancing towards the woman with a vicious growl and a loud bark, saliva falling to the wooden floor.

With a deep breath and with her finger on the trigger, Donna screamed, "DIE, YOU MONSTEROUS DEMON!!"

After that, she fired the gun and then with a big, loud blast of a gun shot, the bullet pierced the dog's heart and with one yelp, Cujo fell to the floor with one loud thump and laid there, motionless, never to be moving again. Donna gulped and looked down at her breathing son and hugged him, tears of fear and relief falling down her sweating and bloodstained face. Tad wanted to wrap his small arms around her neck, but he was too weak to move, but the only thing he could do was breathe.

"It's all over, Tad," Donna whispered out. "The monster is dead. He is never coming back, ever!"

Then she heard the coming roars of a familiar engine of a Jaguar and then she slowly walked out of the kitchen to get outside, limping with her wounded leg and holding her young son in her bloodied arms. Her heart was beating from all the danger by Cujo that she had to go through and she was glad that was all over, never to be happening again. She was afraid that she was going to die with Tad and never be able to see Vic's face again, in spite of what she did behind his back. All she ever wanted is to see her loved ones than being killed by a large killer Saint Bernard, and she was absolutely terrified of its monstrous transformation and killing rampage like Tad was. Then she heard the engine stop and then she heard a door slam shut.

She widened her eyes and her heart leapt when she heard Vic's voice shout out, "DONNA? DONNA!!"

Tears of joy welled in her eyes as she heard her husband's voice. She was glad to hear him again and then she opened the screen door, causing Vic to turn around. His eyes widened with shock to see her all bloodied and wounded, but also relieved to see her and Tad alive.

Rushing to her, Vic breathed out, "Donna, what happened to you?! You're full of blood!"

Not saying a word, Donna let out a wail and wrapped an arm around his neck, putting her face on his shoulder, crying with joy as Tad did the same, wrapping both of his arms around the man's neck, gaining little of his strength back. The family cried with joy and relief, happy to be reunited once again.

Pulling away, Vic said, "Donna, about what you said about the affair-"

"I told you that it's over! I don't want to be with him anymore. I want to be with you, Vic. I want to raise Tad with you! I am so sorry for what I have done! I really am!!" Donna whispered hoarsely.

"Donna…" Vic whispered.

"Mommy… Daddy… I want… to go… home…" Tad managed to say weakly.

Smiling Vic said, "Ok then, bud. Let's go home. All three of us, together."

Donna smiled and said, 'Yes, that is the best ways to end this horrible nightmare."

They got into the car and drove off, getting away from where all the horrible events that took place. As they were out into the highway, Vic glanced at his wife.

"What happened?" he asked.

Then Donna took a deep breath and turned to the back seat to see Tad asleep, his head lolling to the side and then she looked at the road again, placing her palm on her forehead, replaying all of what Cujo had done.

"That Saint Bernard… He killed a cop, Vic. It had so much blood all over its coat and it was a savage. I managed to kill it before it had the chance to kill both me and Tad. It had us in that broken down piece of junk for 2 to 3 days!" she breathed out.

Gently touching her shoulder, Vic gently whispered, "Well, it's all over now, Donna. That dog is as good as dead now. It is better that you and Tad got out alive than being dead. Right now, we will renew things and get things back to normal like it always has been."

Smiling with a nod, Donna said, "Yes. That would be best…"

However, back at the barn, there was a slight growl of a monster that flew into the air like a creeping mist and it sounded so terrifying that it would even get the bravest of al things to cower in fear. Then, bloodied paws touching the wooden front deck, Cujo emerged from the house and snarled, furious of having its prey to escape. Then it walked across the yard to the forest and then it disappeared, never looking back at the place he once called home. A trail of blood was left on the ground before it vanished into the deep green grass and all that was heard was a huge and loud bark and a loud growl before all was quiet and nothing else was ever heard from the most terrifying creature ever known, in the small quiet town of Castle Rock in Maine.


End file.
